A Summer Night to Remember
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Troy and Gabriella in the beginning of HSM2. Hope you enjoy it.


**A Summer Night to Remember**

Rated: T

I thought that I would try my hand at writing a one-shot about Gabriella and Troy that takes place around the time of High School Musical 2. It kind of takes place during the scene where Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy's dad are walking inside from playing basketball. I don't own any of the characters.

Troy is sitting on the counter in his house after playing a game of basketball with his dad, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Zeke tosses Troy the gallon of milk just as his cell phone starts to ring. Troy grabs the phone as he jumps down from the counter.

Chad: uh oh girlfriend alert

Troy walks into the other room.

Troy: Talk to me

Gabby: Hey babe

Troy: Hi honey, what's up?

Gabby: I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie with me tonight?

Troy: of course I would love to go to a movie with you and to dinner but I have to ask my parents first hold on.

Gabby: alright

Troy walks back into the kitchen to ask his dad

Troy: Dad, can I go to dinner and a movie with Gabriella tonight?

Troy's dad: sure as long as your back in at your curfew of 12:30 and if your going to be late I need a call.

Troy: great thanks dad!

Troy turns around and puts the phone to his ear

Troy: my dad said that I could I just have to be back home by 12:30

Gabby: that's great, my curfew is at 12:15

Troy: alright, what movie did you want to see?

Gabby: The Bourne Ultimatum at 8:30

Troy: alright sounds good . where do you want to go for dinner?

Gabby: how about the café downtown and we can take our food to go and have a picnic somewhere in one of the parks.

Troy: Sounds great. I'll pick you up at 6:30 ok?

Gabby: alright I can't wait, see you then. I love you

Troy: neither can I, I love you too baby

They both say good bye and hang up at the same time.

Hours later Troy pulls up in front of Gabriella's house in his truck.

Troy gets out and takes the bouquet of daisies(Gabriella's favorite) and walks up to the front door and rings the door bell.

He hears his girlfriend yelling to her mom

Gabby: Mom can you get the door Troy's here!

Gabby's mom: I got it, just go get your sweater and your purse and make sure that you have your phone.

Gabby's mom opens the door to see her daughter's boyfriend standing on the doorstep holding flowers. She smiles and motions for him to come inside. She can't help but to think that Gabriella's picked a good boyfriend who treats her the way she should be treated and someone who is so madly inlove with her daughter.

Gabby's mom: Good evening Troy

Troy: good evening

Gabriella comes walking down the stairs in yellow summer dress and while flip flops.

Troy: sweetie you look amazing

Gabby: thank you, you don't look bad yourself

Troy smiles and hands her the flowers

Troy: These are for you

Gabby: these are beautiful thank you

She hands them to her mom and asks her mom to put the flowers in a vase for her.

She and Troy are out the door and getting into his truck and driving to dinner. Along the way he reaches over the seats and takes hold of her hand and kisses the back of her hand.

They soon arrive at the café and order their food and drink and take them to sit outside in the park across the street.

They spend an hour and a half talking and laughing. Troy looks at his watch and says, "We better get going if we want to get across town to the movie theater and get tickets, popcorn and drinks."

Gabby: alright let's go

Troy stands up and holds out his hands and pulls her up and wraps his arms around her and brings his lips down onto hers.

They begin to deepen the kiss when Gabriella pulls away and smiles at him.

Gabby: come on let's clean up our mess and go to the movie

They do and get to the theater with enough time to spare. Troy pays for the tickets and Gabriella pays for the drinks and the popcorn.

They get into the theater where the movie is about to begin and take two seats in the back.

Throughout the movie Gabby hides her head in Troy's arm

Before she knows it the movie is over and they have enough time to get home before their curfew's.

Troy takes Gabby home and walks her to the door.

Troy doesn't want to let go of her hand.

Gabby: I had a great time tonight

Troy: so did I , I don't really want the night to end

Gabby: I don't either

Troy leans in and catches her bottom lip between his lips and begins to gently suck on them. Their kiss quickly turns into a deep passionate one.

Troy pulls away and tucks some of her hair behind her ear and rubs his hand along her face.

Troy: I should get home before I miss my curfew

Gabby: yeah, I'll see you tomrrow at the baseball game that you and Chad are in right?

Troy: yes you will

Gabby: alright good night

Troy: night

They kiss softly

Gabby opens the front door and walks in as she watches Troy walk back to his car and drive away.

She pulls out her cell phone and sends him a text message

Troy's phone beeps signialing that he has a new text message.

He clicks it to read the message.

From Gabby:

I luv u

He smiles and replies to her message

Gabby's phone rings

She opens it to see the text message from Troy that says:

I luv u 2 babe

She flips her phone shut and smiles as she settles herself in the big comfy bed and falls asleep thinking of her boyfriend.

The End

What do you think?


End file.
